halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the Spartans
Revenge of the Spartans (abriviated as"RotS), is a Halo Reach and Halo 4 Machinima series produced by Random Tree Productions. It is the first Machinima the studio created, and is ,what the studio states as "the reason we made Random Tree Productions". The series first episode was origanaly launched onOctober 26, 2013, but was reuploaded on November 8,2013 after the studio thought the first version wasn't good enough. Early Conecepts and Creation The beginning of Random Tree Productions began with the 3 founders discussing Youtube video ideas. Eventually, the conversations lead to the idea of a machinima having to do with Halo. That concept eventualy came to the idea of a Halo Reach series called "Last of the Spartans", witch had almost the same story of Revenge of the Spartans but without the Halo 4 segments. Over the following summer, the 3 founders began to write the story and find what was needed for the series (equiptment, software, etc). Alex110080 would be the editor, director and channel owner, while blood wolf963 and cam 90010 would come up with ways to make the channel grow and help come up with the story line. In September 2011, they began to look for new members to join in on the project. Leading to the addition of HitmanSAM412 and angloidude as members. Before HitmanSAM412 and angloidude joined in, no one else had any idea for the studios name. After going from "Buzzkill Productions" to "Purple Camel Productions" and many iterations, Alex110080, blood wolf963 and HitmanSAM412 finally agreed on "Random Tree Productions", and decided to have "RTP" as the studios abriviated name. During all of these events, "Last of the Spartans" was ready to be filmed, and was getting ready for a spring 2013 release. Unfortinatly, it never aired, and they decided to wait one more year until Halo 4 came out to restart production with new assets from Halo 4. This helped give the studio enough time to grow and learn before it was ready to luanch "Last of the Spartans". On May 22, RTP finaly got they're frist big break. They released they're first video about Herobrine being on the Xbox 360 version of minecraft. Causing controversy and helped give the channel a running start. RTP continued with shows like "The HitmanSAM Show", a happy wheels special, and a sequal to the first Herobrine video. In August 2012, RTP went through many changes from where they started. From no knowledge on amost anything Youtube related, to becoming a semi viral hit a year latter. Once Halo 4 came out, the "Last of the Spartans" story changed dromaticaly. Leaving everyone wondering if they should give up on the project or remane it and restart production latter that winter. They decided to wait a litter longer, leading to them learning new editing techniquesand better equipment. This lead to RTP's new line of videos having better quality, and making videos more eficiently. That September, co founding member cam 90010 left RTP, with little reasons why. During that winter, Alex110080 thought that RTP should have newer members brought in. Just incase the rest of RTP was bussy and they wanted to film Revenge of the spartans or other videos (mostly due to most everyone being bussy during that time period). This lead to the short lived addition of Xtru2PinoyX and Meeper456. Shortly after some personal issues between Alex110080 and Xtru2PinoyX, Xtru2PinoyX left RTP to Make his own channel "PinoygamersHD". After nearly a mounth of no videos, RTP finaly decided to finaly start production of Revenge of the Spartans after RTP's 2nd Anniversay. On August 23rd, the series teaser trailer was released, bringing in positive reveiws. 3 mounths latter, Revenge of the Spartans finally aired, with the start of a new project begining. Release On Augest 23, 2013, a teaser trailer was made to promote the serires. It currently has 2,600+ views and served as the machinima's first real anouncment to the public. The first episode aried 3 months latter with positive reviews and feedback. Episode 2 is set for a January 2014 release. Category:Machinima